


Littlespace Logan *Badum-tss* Little *SPACE* Logan

by FandomLoverAngel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Barbie References, Breakfast, Breakfast Food, Caregiver!Deceit, Coffee, Deceit Sanders is a gud boi, Don't copy to another site, Food, Good Deceit Sanders, Grilled Cheese, Little Logan, Little Space, Logan Sanders is oblivious, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Movie: Barbie Star Light Adventure, No Sex, No Smut, No relationships yet, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Pancakes, Powerpuff Girls References, Roman gets SuspiciousTM, Sippy Cup, Snakes, Stuffed Toys, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tea, The Powerpuff Girls, Virgil is more suspicious, adorable Logan sanders, cg!deceit, deceit is soft, deceit's snake, little!logan, littlespace, please tell me if i need to tag something, sasha the snake, sfw, sfw littlespace, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLoverAngel/pseuds/FandomLoverAngel
Summary: Logan has a little secret. Literally and figuratively.(THIS IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY. IN ANY WAY)Read the tags, don't read if this isn't something you're comfortable with.





	1. Have you heard?

**Author's Note:**

> BTW this fic is really self-indulgent, but I’m still super happy to hear ideas and requests! Also, I hc for this fic that Logan is shorter than all of them, except for Deceit, who is an inch shorter, and only just barely taller than Patton. Normally he’s the tallest, but it needs to be this way for this fic.
> 
> Also, I seem to really like using songs and song lyrics for titles recently. And please review, like I said this is self-indulgent, so I don't really know where to go after a bit. Tell me what you like and/or want to see! Thanks!

Logan sat in his room, having just turned down Patton to a movie night. He’s been doing that more and more lately. He sighs, pushing back from where he’d been sitting at his desk, staring at nothing on his laptop. Stretching, he stands up, back popping as he straightens out, arms falling back to his sides.

The bed sinks as he sits down, swiftly untying his shoes, placing them where they go, neatly, just under the bed, next to his other shoes. Standing up again, he crosses over to his dresser, carefully removing his tie, rolling it up evenly, setting it beside his other ties. Taking out his unicorn onesie, he does the same for the rest of his clothing, depositing it instead into the laundry bin in the corner of his room.

After slipping into the soft pajamas, he moves over to the end of his bed, opening the cherry wood trunk, shifting the various books and knick-knacks aside to pull out a smaller, galaxy-themed chest. Carefully setting it to the left, Logan shuts the trunk, standing up with the box in his hands. Dropping it on the bed, he moves over to the door, double-checking to make sure it’s locked. On his way back, he snags the TV remote, pulling up Barbie StarLight Adventure on Netflix: Kids.

Sure, it’s geared towards little girls, but boys can watch it too! Especially if said little boy  _ loves _ space stuff! Glancing at the door again, to make sure it  _ really is _ locked, Logan lets out a small giggle. He bounces onto his soft, solar system themed comforter, flipping open the multicoloured box. Turning it upside down, a multitude of objects fall out, ranging from pacifiers to colouring books, all keeping with the theme.

Picking up his favourite paci, a clear blue and purple swirly one with sparkles, he pops it in, clipping it to the collar of his onesie. Logan then grabs a kitten space colouring book with stickers, and some crayons, opening it to the next clean page. Last, but not least, he gets his space sippy cup and stands up, unlocking the door and poking his head out.

With no one in sight, Logan quickly sneaks his way to the stairs. ‘ _ It’s like a super-secret spy mission! _ ’

Giggling quietly, he moves down the stairs carefully, since he’s a little boy, and little boys can trip if they aren’t careful. Peeking into the kitchen, and spotting no one, he tiptoes to the fridge, pulling out some Orange Peach Mango* and pouring it into his cup with two hands, watching it carefully. Once it’s filled he puts the lid back on both and slides the juice back into the fridge, shutting it silently. Looking up, he is suddenly very thankful that he hasn’t regressed entirely yet, and that he is still able to reach the top shelf for his rice crisps. Going on his tiptoes, he reaches up, almost… grabbing… it… “Uh, Logan? What are you doing?”

Snapping his onesie, sippy cup, and paci away at the same time as he turns around and switches into his normal attire, he looks up to face Virgil. “What do you mean, ‘What am I doing?’ What does it look like I’m doing? I’m obviously struggling to reach something that I have placed on the top shelf. Speaking of, would you mind assisting me? You are quite a bit taller, and your help would be much appreciated.”

Virgil blinks, once, twice, then: “...okay? … I guess? Were you just wearing a-”

Frantically, Logan cuts him off, “NO!...No, I was not!”

Clearing his throat, he continues. “I was merely struggling to reach some rice crisps, if you would be so kind? The, uh, the apple cinnamon ones specifically.”

Virgil nods, “Sure, give me a second.”

With ease, the anxious side reaches up and gets the bag down, without having to stand on a chair or anything. The little part of Logan is in awe, as Virgil hands the bag over. “Here you go.”

“Thank you!” ‘_O_ _ h, no, my voice is to high! _ ’

He clears his throat. “Uh, I mean, thanks, Virgil. I will be, um, taking my leave now.”

Turning around, Logan quickly makes his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room, sweet crisps in hand.

  
  


Virgil is still standing in the kitchen, trying to process the entire interaction, reasonably confused. “...What in the actual hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My personal fave, that's why it's so specific


	2. From the news,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Logan gets upset, and a side learns his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS... KINDA
> 
> Deceit, nor any other side in this fic, is going to be evil or "unsympathetic". There may be some initial kneejerk bad reactions, but no one will stay that way. 
> 
> And seriously, feel free to tell me what you want to see, what you don't want to see, and what I can do to fix it or if I get any formatting or grammar wrong.

In his room, Logan leans against the door, panting from when he had sprinted up the stairs to escape potential awkward questions from Virgil. Heart rate finally slowing down, he pushes off from the door, making his way over to his bed again, where his onesie and sippy cup await.

He pauses for a minute, checking to make sure that the near scare hadn’t shaken him completely out of the headspace. Seeing as he’s still excited for snacks and a movie, Logan lets himself grin, quickly changing into his onesie again. Or, that is, attempting to.

His foot gets caught in the wrong leg hole, and he feels himself starting to tip over, balance gone. He hits the ground hard. That’s all it takes. Hiccupping, he starts to cry silently, still pulling weakly at the onesie.

Flopping backwards on the floor, Logan just lays there, sobbing quietly, stressed and frustrated with himself, both for almost being caught and being unable to even dress himself. A knock on the door makes him instinctively try to jump up again, causing him to just fall back down before he was even part way standing. He covers his mouth so that whoever is at the door doesn’t hear him crying.

“Hey, uh. Hey, Logan?” Uh, oh. It’s Virgil. “You kinda ran out of there, and then I heard a thump, are you, like, okay?”

Taking a second to slow down his breathing, Logan replies, crossing his fingers that his voice both sounds correct  _ and _ doesn’t shake too much. “Yes, Virgil, I’m ‘Okay’. Don’t worry, I just dropped something on the floor. I’m fine.”

There’s silence from the other side of the door for a moment. “...alright, if you’re sure, then.”

Logan swallows. “I am sure. I am perfectly fine.”

Virgil’s footsteps move away from the door, presumably to go to his own room, and Logan bites his fist to keep from sobbing out loud again. “My, my… with all of the lies you told just now, you ought to be the- Wait. Where is he?”

Logan, to his credit, manages to remain quiet, even as he starts to sob even harder. He can see Deceit’s head from his position on the floor, and he doesn’t like what he’s seeing. “What is this? Sippy cups? Pacifiers?  _ Stuffed animals? _ ”

Logan watches as he turns around to see the TV on Netflix, the Barbie movie title in big white letters. “ _ A Barbie movie? _ Why would Logan-”

He turns back around again, this time spotting Logan on the floor, biting his fist with tear tracks streaking across his face, half stuck in a unicorn onesie, eyes shut tight, bracing himself for the harsh reaction he just  _ knows _ he’s going to get. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Logan shakes with another sob, prepared for the ridicule. 

“It seems like-” Here it comes… “A little boy is having some trouble getting himself dressed.”

Logan flinches, at Deceit’s response, before realising what he said. “W-what?”

“Would you like some help, little one? Or am I reading the situation wrong?” At this, he reaches a gloved hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Because I do ap-”

He cuts himself off as Logan nods, barely moving his head, still expecting the delayed negative reaction. “Okay, little one, just hold on a second.”

Deceit quickly moves over to the side of the bed, brushing everything on it to the side so that there’s room. Though he is the shortest side, he does have the most strength, only beaten by Virgil, or maybe Roman. Using this strength, he smoothly bends down, scooping Logan up into his arms, where said little boy buries his face in his chest. Deceit chuckles as he sets him down again, causing Logan to unintentionally release a whine. “I know you want me to hold you, but I thought that you might be more comfortable if we got your onesie sorted out first.”

At Logan’s nod, he continues speaking, beginning to untangle the other side. “Now, I know that normally, you would expect me to be cruel, mean, or whatever other vile word you want to use, and I understand that. I haven’t been too kind to all of you, mostly because you all don’t seem to know how to listen. But know this: I would never, NEVER, use someone’s coping mechanism as blackmail or ammunition to tease or belittle them. That is just despicable, and anyone who would do so is the same.”

Pausing in his rant, he shifts Logan again, leaning the onesie clad little against the plethora of soft pillows at the head of the bed, moving around again to re-organize and put away the supplies that are not in use. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but I presume that you do not have a caregiver?”

Logan nods at this, relaxing just a bit more as he comes to the realisation that Deceit is not going to make fun of him. Said side hands him his juice filled sippy cup, and also hands him space decorated snack cup, now filled with crisps. He fumbles with the lid on the metal container for a second, before successfully achieving his goal. Munching on one, he follows Deceit with his eyes as he moves around, putting stuff away. The snake-like side turns to ask him where the box goes, but is already being directed by a pointed finger.

After putting it away, he stands awkwardly beside the trunk. “So, would you like me to leave you now?”

At this question, Logan starts to tear up, “Oh, no, little one, don’t cry, it’s okay. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, what’s wrong?”

Logan shakes his head. “Do you want me to stay?”

He is gifted with a small smile from the Logical side.* “Where do you want me to go?”

Logan pats the bed beside him with one hand, struggling to hold his snack and drink in the other. Deceit moves around the bed, starting to climb on. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, little one.” 

Logan pats the bed harder. “Okay, let me get on the bed, dear.”

Settling down next to the little, he grabs the remote, reaching over to turn off the bedside light, so that the screen is easier to see. “Is that better?”

His answer is in the form of Logan shoving himself under his arm, quickly making himself at home. Deceit chuckles, hitting play on the movie, shifting his arm into a more comfortable and secure position. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *At this point, Deceit realised: he was going to do anything to keep that smile there.


	3. Clouds are falling from the sky,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee cleans up after them, then gets back into the bed to have cuddles (because cuddles are nice). In the morning, he assists Logan with getting ready and accidentally turns said side into a Tomato. Logan ponders over their interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tell me what you all think, what you want to see, what you don't want to see, and any ideas or requests you have for future chapters! Feel free to comment and/or leave kudos! Enjoy!

A little over an hour later, the movie credits are rolling, and Logan is almost asleep with Deceit’s hands tangled in his hair where he was petting the side’s head. The snake-like side is almost asleep himself when he realises that he needs to turn off the television and clean up. Sighing, he slowly and carefully manoeuvres out of Logan’s grip, eliciting a whine from the logical side. “No, no, no, shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m just going to clean up a bit, I’m coming back, don’t worry, sweetheart.”

Quickly, and quietly, so he doesn’t wake the little one in the bed any more, Deceit goes about cleaning, picking up and brushing away crumbs from Logan’s snack, setting the snack and juice containers on the bedside table, and removing the remotes from the bed after turning off the TV. Last, but not least, he goes back into the trunk to get a soft Stitch plushie, snapping himself into a light green snake onesie, before climbing onto the bed. Handing the stuffie to the sleepy side, he carefully manoeuvres them under the covers, gently wrapping his arms around the other before giving into sleep.

  
  


Deceit is woken up many hours later by the sound of an alarm blaring from the bedside table. Groaning, he reaches over to snooze it, preferring to remain cuddling the living space heater that is Logic. Said space heater is also beginning to wake up, wiggling a bit before rolling over to face Dee. 

“G’ mornin’, Dee.” This statement is punctuated by a yawn.

Deceit smiles, “Good morning, little one. How did you sleep?”

Logan gives him a sleepy smile. “Gooood…”

“That’s good, but we do have to get up soon.” At this, Logan’s smile starts to fade. Deceit chuckles a little at his expression. “Patton will be coming around to wake everyone up for breakfast soon. I have to be back in my room by that time if you truly don’t want anyone else to find out. And you’ll have to be changed back into big boy clothes too, okay, sweetie?”

The little in his arms sighs, pouting. “...Okay…”

The snake side laughs again, slowly untangling himself from Logan. Said side automatically makes grabby hands for him, causing Deceit to smile wider. “If you want, we can do this again tonight if you are in the mood or aren’t busy, okay?”

The logical side smiles, nodding emphatically. Deceit stands up completely beside the bed, snapping his fingers to change back into his normal outfit. Looking back down at Logan, he scans him up and down. “Would you like me to help you get dressed into normal clothes?”

At the responding headshake, Deceit asks a different question, “Would you like me to lay your clothes out, at the very least?”

Logic thinks for a minute before nodding. “Okay, dear, just give me a second, then I really do have to go back to my room, and you need to get dressed.”

Quickly, he walks over to the dresser, pointing at the top drawer, “Ties?”

At the nod of affirmation, he takes one out, setting it on the bed before repeating the process with the rest of his outfit. Walking back over to the bed, he bends over, sliding Logan’s shoes out before straightening up again. “I’m going to go back to my room now, okay, sweetie?”

Pouting again, Logan nods, sitting up and scooting to hang his legs off the side of the bed. Deceit walks back over to the corner of the room he rose into, and with one last look, sinks out to his room, leaving the other side to get dressed on his own.

  
  


Back in his room, Deceit sets down his bowler hat, hangs up his cape, and strips, grabbing a towel and walking down the hall to take a shower. 

  
  


Logan is still sitting on the side of his bed, thinking. ‘ _ I know I have to get dressed in normal clothes now, but for the first time in a while, I really don’t want to. _ ’

Sighing, he pushes himself up, turning and smiling at the fact that all his clothes are laid out for him to change into. ‘ _ Dee would make a good caregiver. _ ’

Logan stops moving with a jolt. ‘ _ Holy… Dee  _ would  _ make a good caregiver. But how to ask… _ ’

Going over various scenarios, he continues moving to get ready, not really paying attention. Turning again, he sits and absentmindedly puts on his shoes, tying them in the same state of mind. Standing up again, he takes one step forward, before immediately stopping. Looking down at himself, he sighs, sitting back onto the bed again. 

‘ _ Evidently, I am not out of the headspace enough to function as a proper adult. At least I’m not crying this time. _ ’ Logan tugs at his shoelaces again, undoing them and removing his shoes, switching their positions to the correct feet this time. Re-tying them, he loosens his tie, doing the polo buttons over, as he had skipped one. Removing his tie completely, he undoes the knot, tying properly this time, instead of in a messy knot and backwards. 

Sighing again, he stands up and checks his clothes again, moving over to the mirror on his dresser, quickly running his hands through his hair, arranging it into his usual style. Adjusting his glasses, he turns and walks towards the bed again, unplugging his phone and slipping it into his pocket before crossing over to the door, taking a deep breath before schooling his face into its usual emotionally deficit position.

  
  


Opening the door, the logical side steps out into the hallway, shutting it gently behind him as he turns to walk towards the stairs. Behind him, he registers another door opening, and briefly pauses, turning to look at the other side. Seeing Deceit clad in nothing but a towel as he leaves the bathroom, he goes bright red and quickly walks down the stairs to start some coffee. 

  
  


The lying side stands there for a second, blinking. Realising what made Logan leave so quickly, he laughs, resuming his journey to his room. Grabbing a clean version of his normal outfit, he pauses, looking at the many articles of casual clothing that he never wears outside his room, for fear of teasing or judgement, even if he is somewhat accepted by the other sides. Beginning to reach for one of his dark yellow turtleneck sweaters, he shakes the feeling off, changing his arms course towards his bowler hat instead.

Sighing, he pulls on his clothes, adjusting his cape to sit evenly on his shoulders, fixing his hair under his hat, and tugging his shirt to lay flat. Grabbing his phone and stashing it in his inner cape pocket, he adjusts his cape again. Turning around, he leaves his room, strolling down the hallway to the stairs, passing everyone else’s room on the way. Walking by Logan’s door, he pauses, staring at it for a few seconds before shaking off the irrational feeling of longing, scoffing as he continues walking.


	4. Everything that's pink is now blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast ensues, along with some longing on Logan's part. Deceit is one amused boi(TM).
> 
> all caps below, btw! vvv
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO TAG SOMETHING THAT IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU OR YOU THINK MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR YOU IN THE FUTURE! I don't want to cause anyone any trouble, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tell me if there is anything that you people want to see or don't want to see, or any requests for future chapters!
> 
> Thank you all for the love you're giving this fic!

Logan walks into the kitchen with carefully measured steps, grabbing the ground coffee from the counter and starting a pot. Grabbing a plate, he butters some bread and sets it to toast lightly in the toaster oven. Leaning against the counter, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back to gently rest against the cabinets, waiting for his timers to go off. Unbeknownst to him, Virgil silently moves into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Logan so relaxed, before continuing to move, opening a cabinet to grab his mug and teabag, shutting it just as quietly.

A few minutes later, Logan has spread Raspberry Crofter’s across his bread, and poured his coffee, subtly adding a spoonful of sugar when Virgil isn’t looking. Stirring it in, he moves to the table, sitting down by the counter. Roman chooses to walk in at this point, quickly followed by Patton, who starts on making breakfast for those who want it.

Pouring his coffee, Roman dumps 4 spoonfuls of sugar, followed by enough milk that the drink inside is more milk and sugar than actual coffee. Virgil’s teapot starts to boil, starting quietly before hitting an annoyingly loud pitch, causing Patton to pause in his pancake-making long enough to turn it off and smoothly, for Patton, pouring it into the waiting Jack Skellington mug.

A few minutes later, Virgil is doctoring his tea, and then getting down a large platter and some plates for the pancakes, setting them beside the stovetop. Patton begins moving pancakes off the griddle onto the platter, calling over his shoulder to Roman. “Hey, Ro, do you know if your brother or Deceit will be joining us? And if Remy and Emile will be coming in from the imagination to eat?”

Roman holds up a finger, forgetting that the moral side cannot see it, and takes another sip. “I believe my brother will be dining with Remy and Emile today, and I don’t know about Deceit.”

Patton smiles, “Okie doke! Just needed to know how many pancakes to make. I think I’ll make a few more, then sit down myself.”

Leaving them to cook, Patton grabs a plate, sliding two of the cooling pancakes on to a plate, using whipped cream to draw creepy-crawly death dealers on them, braving his fear as he hands the plate to Virgil. Moving the cooked pancakes off the griddle and starting another batch, he puts a big one with three smaller ones onto another plate, decorating these to look like a crown with gem points on it, before crossing the kitchen and setting it down in front of Roman.

Deceit walks in, pouring the last of the coffee into his mug before sitting down, drinking it black. Virgil scoots closer to Logan, and Roman doesn’t move. Patton sets down a plate of three pancakes in front of Logan, plain, just how he knows Logan likes it. Logan, to his credit, doesn’t say anything out loud, but does glare at the pancakes a bit, as if that would cause a funny design to appear.

Noticing this, Deceit coughs into his coffee to cover a laugh, as Patton sets down a pancake in front of him with a snake design on top. He then realises that everyone else has a design, except for Logan. Even Patton himself, who just sat down, made a smiley face on his pancakes. ‘ _ Poor Logan. _ ’

  
  


With everyone around him digging in, Logan petulantly pokes at his pancakes, upset, but unwilling to outright show it. Roman, finally looking up from his coffee, notices this, and frowns slightly, “Specs?”

The logical side looks up at the sound of his nickname. “Are you okay?”

Clearing his throat, Logan adjusts his tie and tilts his head ever so slightly. “Yes? Why do you ask?”

Deceit flinches as the creative side waves his hand, lightly shaking his head, “Doesn’t matter. You just looked a bit… upset at something.”

He opens his mouth, then pauses. Shutting it, he tries again. “Not to worry, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern.”

Deceit flinches again, accidentally drawing Virgil’s quiet attention. The anxious side is puzzled, ‘ _ Why is he flinching? Is he afraid of Roman? No, he wouldn’t be… The only other time he ever flinches is when- oh. When someone lies. _ ’

Virgil redirects his attention to the serious side, staring at him with confusion, ‘... _ But why would Logan lie about that? _ ’

  
  


Twenty-odd minutes later, breakfast is concluded, teacups and coffee cups empty, plates cleaned and dripping dry. Roman is sitting on the couch while writing, Virgil is sitting on the opposite side of said couch, scrolling through Tumblr while stealing suspicious glances at Logan, Patton is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, leaning on the coffee table while watching Powerpuff Girls on the TV, because he can, and Logan is sitting in his chair, pretending not to be watching while he does Logic puzzles in a workbook.

Deceit walks in from the stairs, having gone up a while back to go do  _ something _ in his room, who knows what. (Get your minds out of the gutter!) With smooth steps, the snake faced side sits down in between Roman and Virgil, causing the anxious side to scoot further into the corner, Roman barely looking up from his drawing. It is at this point that the snakey side decides to bring out his, well,  _ snake _ . It is a realistic-looking snake plushie. You didn’t think he’d  _ actually _ bring one of his friend* snakes out, did you? He’s at least not purposely antagonizing the “light sides” anymore, even if he isn’t actively being nice to them either. 

  
Wrapping it around his neck, he leans back, glancing at Logan watching the show before closing his eyes. ‘ _ I suppose he  _ will  _ be ‘in the mood’ tonight, after all. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All of his snakes are his friends, not his pets. I mean he can communicate with them to a certain degree, so treating them as pets would just be plain rude.


	5. Have you heard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets to watch a show, and gets some yummy grilled cheese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and is so short! I kinda had to rush writing it, then forgot to post it! I've had band practice almost every day recently, and I've been downright exhausted from it. I'm trying to write more, but I'm struggling to keep up. Sorry if updates are sparse for the next bit. In the meantime, feel free to comment, leave kudos, or suggestions for future chapters! If you don't want to send them here, my tumblrs are @fandomloverangel and @youtuber-sides, feel free to message me there or here!
> 
> And again, I have some ideas for the next chapter, I just have to find the time to write it!

Logan flinches, then smiles slightly, contentedly happy. Virgil narrows his eyes, now watching him like a hawk. Logan is oblivious to this.

Going back to his book, Logan continues to try to ignore the television playing, succeeding for a bit before giving in at about an hour before lunch. He pauses to think of a viable excuse as to why he is interested in a children’s show, especially one meant for really young kids, like PPG. ‘ _ Ah! I know, I could comment on actually trying to find the differences in the different art styles in each scene, as multiple different artists work on each episode. That would explain my apparent sudden interest. _ ’

Closing his book and gently setting it in his lap, Logan leans forward to rest his arms on his knees and his brace his head with his hands, quickly becoming engrossed. He’s able to watch until lunch, at which point Patton stands up and announces that he wants to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, and walks off into the kitchen. As Patton leaves, Roman looks up slightly to see Logan deeply interested in the show,  _ and smiling about it _ . 

Roman is baffled. ‘ _ Calculator Watch likes  _ children’s shows _ ??? Since when? _ ’

He then directs his gaze over to the others, confused to see Virgil squinting, or maybe glaring, at the logical side, and Deceit occasionally opening his eyes to look at Logan, then  _ smile _ at him, not that said side notices. Roman opens his mouth to comment, only to shut it when Logan quickly looks behind him to check on Patton, before  _ crossing his legs. In. His. CHAIR. _ He  _ never _ does that. Claims it’s too unprofessional or something.

He then shakes a bit, and the creative side wonders for a second if he is crying. The notion is quickly dismissed when he realises that the logical side is _giggling_ _ .  _ Honest to god  _ giggling. _ At a  _ kids show. _ What  _ has _ the world come to?

Though strange, Roman does have to admit that it  _ is _ nice to see Logan happy, even if it’s about a  _ TV show _ of all things. Now, noting this, he continues to draw, occasionally looking up to see Logan smiling, or giggling quietly. A few minutes later, their collective attention is drawn by a shout from Patton in the kitchen. “Lunch’s almost ready!”

Logan sighs, as Virgil bounces up and Roman watches, pretending to draw, and picks up the remote, turning off the television. Turning towards the kitchen, the glasses-wearing side tosses his book onto his chair, quickly moving to help do silverware. Deceit and Roman both get up to follow, the snake-skinned man slightly faster than the prince, handing Logan just the spoons to set, doing the rest himself. Logan frowns, pouting a second, before sighing and placing them down, much to Roman’s continued confusion. (Hah! Alliteration!)

Finished, Logan sits down, and Deceit quickly sets a glass of milk with a blue swirly straw down for him and a cup of water for himself. Smiling slightly, Logan nods to the snakey-wakey side, and picks up said cup with two hands, sipping it. Roman sits down next to Virgil, who is next to Logan. Patton, still in the kitchen, starts serving up the meal, putting sandwiches on plates and soup into bowls. However, a few seconds later, everyone’s attention is drawn to him. “Oh, no!”

Virgil stiffens, about to stand up. “Is something wrong?”

Patton sighs, followed by the sound of plates being stacked in his arms. “No, not really, I just accidentally cut Logan’s sandwich too, and I’d already cut everyone else’s.”

Coming around the corner, he sets the three plates in front of their respective owners. Logan is happy to see that his sandwich is cut into four triangles. “Sorry, Logan.”

Logan sends Deceit a quick smile, then directs it towards the fatherly side. “It’s fine, Patton. I, uh, I really don’t mind all that much.”

Virgil pauses in eating, narrowing his eyes at Logan as he hastily continues. “It, um, it, um, it makes the sandwich safer to eat, as it reduces the dangers of choking when it is already cut up into smaller pieces. So there is no problem.”

He clears his throat, looking down as Patton moves to get the other two plates. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you made it like this in the future? If that is no trouble?”

Patton laughs, “Why, of course! Why didn’t you ever say anything before?”

Logan glances up at Deceit again, then back down, the motion not going unnoticed by Virgil. “I just didn’t think about it.”

The scaled side flinches slightly. Virgil raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to meet his eye. When he does, the anxious side tilts his head, eliciting a tiny headshake from Deceit.

‘ _ Don’t ask, _ ’ He mouths. ‘ _ I won’t tell. _ ’

Virgil sighs and nods, digging in. He’ll find out somehow, one way or another.


	6. From my mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a nap, and Virgil finds out and is mildly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting, and thank you to @drewisdreaming for the idea! I hope I did it justice! If there are any ideas in your heads that you might want to see, or things you definitely DON'T want to see, do tell me!

Later that day, the 5 sides are sitting in the main room, and Logan yawns. Wide. And Loud. Virgil looks up at him from his resumed position on the couch. Deceit smiles, already trying to figure out how to tell the tired side that it's time for a nap. Roman is still quite confused, but refrains from making a comment. Deceit stands up, stretching. “Hey, Logan?”

“Hmm?” The logical man looks up, tired eyes drooping.

Deceit clears his throat. “Will you accompany me to my room to assist with my snakes for a while? It might take an hour or two, if that’s alright with you.”

“Mm-hm.” He nods. “That sounds fine to me, as long as it doesn’t go past dinner time. I don’t want to miss any of Patton’s cooking.”

Patton turns back a bit from his position on the floor, “Aww, Logan! That’s so nice of you!”

Logan reaches up to adjust his glasses. “Well, I am just stating facts.”

Deceit clears his throat, stopping the conversation. “Logan, I really do need your help. So if you wouldn’t mind…?”

He gestures towards the stairs, holding his arm out for a second before dropping it. Logan sighs, standing and stretching upwards before bending over to pick up his puzzle book and pencil, dragging his feet past Deceit and up the stairs. Heading towards Deceit’s room, he stops as he hears Deceit enter his own room. Turning, confused, he steps towards the open door, only to have to step back to make room for cape-clad side, who is carrying a small cardboard box. 

Playing his own mini-game of follow the leader, Logan does little hops with each step, attempting to only step where Dee-ceit does. Said aforementioned side stops at his door, shifting the box to one arm while he opens the door with the other. Seeing Logan hesitate at the doorway, he makes a small come-hither gesture with his hand. 

Logan shuts the door behind him, stepping fully into the room. Dee-  _ Deceit _ points to his bed, “Sit, little one. You’re tired and little boys need their naps.”

Logan tries to protest. “Bu’ wha’ ‘bout the snakies?”

Dee sends him a look of knowing, and Logan gulps, reaching up to touch his mouth. “At least this time you’re verbal, though I suppose that would depend on the situation, regarding how long it would last.”

At this, he crosses over to his bed and sets the box down next to Logan. “Would you get out your stuffies, sippy, paci and onesie, please, little one? I need to change clothes.”

Logan nods, moving his legs up onto the bed to sit on them, and pulls open the folded shut box. Deceit turns to his closet, hanging up his cape, hat, shirts and pants, toeing off his shoes. He grabs his yellow turtleneck and his dark grey sweatpants, slinging them both over his arm. Moving over to his dresser, he removes his gloves one by one, before setting down his sweater, slipping his pants on and tying the drawstring. As he turns around to face Logan, he pulls the turtleneck over his head, walking towards the bed.

Logan, unbeknownst to Deceit, is in gay panic mode, as he is not fully in his headspace yet, and a very attractive man just stripped and got dressed in front of him. Dee steps closer, able to see now that he doesn’t have a sweater blocking his vision. He picks up the box and moves it off the bed, picking up the little side afterwards. The snakey-side sets him down on the center of the bed, and tells him to lie down.

Deceit smiles at his compliance, and pulls off Logan’s shoes and socks, setting them on the floor. He hands the paci to the barefoot side, and he pops it in his mouth while his caregiver dresses him, never mind the fact that he hasn’t officially asked him yet. Zipping up the onesie, Dee picks him up bridal style and sets him against the pillows, handing him his three squishmallow stuffies one by one. Last, but not least, he grabs Logan’s sippy cup, leaving the room to go fill it.

Carefully walking down the hall to the stairs, he waves his hand over it, using his deceptive abilities to make it look like he’s dressed normally and holding a glass cup. As he descends the stairs, he nods to the three sitting in the living room, holding up his cup as an explanation for his return. Virgil narrows his eyes at the cup, as he can see the illusion shimmering around it and it’s holder. After living with just Deceit and Remus for so long, it’s an unconscious habit to automatically check for anything out of the norm.

Deceit sets the cup down, and drops the illusion on the cup while he turns to get some Orange Peach Mango (hereby called OPM) and some Juicy Juice Berry (now called JJB), Virgil’s hovering in the doorway escaping his notice while he busies himself. Virgil’s eyes widen at the sight of the true object, but he refrains from commenting. Deceit pours the two juices in evenly, topping it off with just OPM, then setting both back into the fridge.

Screwing the lid on the cup, he waves his hand over it, masking the true item once more. He turns and walks through the doorway, unknowingly passing a shadow disguised Virgil pressed against the wall. Deceit nods to the two right brained sides, assuming that the anxious side had gotten up to use the restroom, not suspecting in the slightest that he was following right behind him in his shadow. Ascending, he walks down the hallway, shedding the illusions with each step. 

Virgil raises his eyebrows. Still following in shadow form, he slips into the room when Deceit opens the door, thankful for the crack underneath, allowing him a swift escape if necessary. Raising his eyes, he moves to hide in the shadow beside the dresser, watching as Deceit hands the- _wait is that a sippy cup?!_\- to Logan who is- _wearing a onesie???_\- and lying on Deceit’s bed.

  
  


Deceit sits down next to Logan, and lifts up the covers, motioning for the little side to slide under, himself following the suit. Patting his chest, he shows Logan where to put his head. Wrapping his arms around him he closes his eyes. “Sleep, little one, Sasha will wake us up in a while.”

The mentioned snake hisses from the end of the bed, raising her head once before setting it back down. As the two sides on the bed succumb to sleep, Virgil leaves the room, re-materializing in the bathroom, flushing the toilet to pretend he’s been in there the whole time. 

  
Now he has something to ponder over:  _ To tell, to confront, or to leave it alone? _


	7. We gotta find a way to cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Roman and Patton talk, Deceit and Logan get ready for dinner.

Leaving the bathroom, he walks out into the hallway, slowly moving towards the living room. Roman glances up, then looks down again before returning to Virgil’s face again. “What’s got you so upset, Hot Topic?”

“I don’t know…” Virgil trails off, slowly walking over to resume his seat on the couch. “I’m just really confused about something I saw recently, and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

Patton pauses the TV, spinning around on the carpet to face the other two sides. “Well, can you give us an example, ki-”

He stops for a second and clears his throat, Virgil wincing at the silence. “Can you give us an example?”

“Uh, not really, but, uh, it was just out of the norm for this person, and I’m conflicted on how to react.”

Roman frowns slightly, thinking back to how strangely Logan was acting earlier. “I think I’m kinda in the same boat, Doctor Gloom. I just ignored it, since it’s not my business, y’know?”

Patton frowns as well, trying to figure out if there was something he was missing. “Well… if it’s not harming anyone, then I’d leave it alone. Did this person tell you something about it?”

Virgil shakes his head. “No.”

The cardigan-clad side turns to Roman, “What about you?”

“Nope. I just made some rather mysterious observations.” He sighs, “That’s all.”

“Then just let this person be, unless you think they wouldn’t mind being confronted about this mysterious thing.”

Virgil nods slowly. “Okay, I guess I can for a while.”

He quickly adds a little more when Patton looks sternly at him, “Or for longer, or for longer, longer’s fine too.”

Satisfied, Patton turns back to the television once more, pressing play on the remote. Shifting, he lies down on the carpet, propping his head up to watch, as Virgil and Roman resume listening to music and drawing, respectively.

Above their heads, Deceit and Logan lie cuddled up on the former’s bed, all snug and warm. 

  
  


“DINNER!” Patton’s voice rings throughout the house, cueing Sasha to slither slowly towards her slumbering friend and his sweet snuggle stealing little. Blepping, she lets her tongue tickle the onesie wearing sides’ nose, backing away for a second when he scrunches up his nose. Snaking (ha!) forward again, she repeats the motion, before retracting her tongue and booping his snoot with hers, causing Logan to crack his eyes open. Seeing the lavender corn snake, he closes his eyes once more, going back to sleep.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Sasha turns to her friend, and boops his snoot instead. Deceit immediately opens his eyes, as he was already partially awake. He nods to her in acknowledgement, closing his eyes for one more second before sitting up. She slinks off of the bed, heading towards the door to the imagination for some snakey snacks.

Deceit looks down at the little side next to him, smiling softly at his quiet snores. He gently shakes his shoulder, “Logan, sweetie, it’s time for dinner. You don’t want to miss that, do you? I hear Patton’s making mac and cheese~”

“Mmm.” Logan groans, burying his face into Deceit’s side. “Don’ wanna get up.”

The yellow side chuckles, “I know, dearheart, but it’s time for dinner, so you have too. I’m sure I could convince Roman to exchange everyone’s bowls for Disney ones, don’t you think?”

Logan groans, and rolls over onto his back, letting his arms flop out. “But ‘m comfy…”

Deceit pauses for a second, thinking. “You could put on some sweatpants, and exchange your usual black polo for, say, a shirt with space facts on it? It’s not too kid-like, but it’s also not too far from what you would normally wear, at least colour wise. I know you want to be seen as serious, so perhaps you could expand on the facts if someone questions it? Say that it’s an easier way to get information across.”

“...” Logan remains silent for a few seconds. “Fine...”

Deceit smiles again, and stands up, moving towards his closet.

“But only if you help me.” Another pause. “Please.”

Smiling wider, Deceit turns back around from where he was digging in his closet. “Here, this is an old pair of my sweatpants and I summoned a black t-shirt from your room to put the facts on it.”

He tosses them towards Logan. “You can say that I didn’t want you wearing such rough clothing while handling my snakes.”

Logan pouts, but sits up and raises his arms for Deceit, prompting the older side, mind-wise, to pick him up and lay him back, unzip his onesie and pull it off, dropping it on the floor. Gently, he helps the glasses wearing side to get dressed, slipping his legs in his pants, and pulling his arms through his shirt. He pulls him up, and sets him on his hip, carrying him as he crosses over to his closet to get him a set of black sparkly slippers.

Logan claps, and bounces slightly, causing Deceit to smile at his little one’s happiness with the shoes. He sets him down on the floor, and Logan starts rocking side to side, twisting back and forth. Deceit bends down and gets the shoes, turning back to kneel in front of Logan, setting the little side’s hands on his shoulders for balance. One by one, the snakey-side slips the slippers onto Logan’s feet, before pushing up off the ground.

Straightening up (HA!), he brushes off his knees, and moves to go change, only to be stopped by a hand on his sleeve. Turning, he cocks his head. “What’s the matter, little one? I was just going to change.”

Logan shakes his head, pouting and refusing to speak. “What do you mean no? I need to go get dressed.”

Logan shuffles forward slightly, and wraps his arms around Deceit, burying his face in the taller sides sweater. “Soft.”

Deceit smiles, gently returning the hug. “What, my sweater?”

“Mm-hm.”

He laughs, tightening his arms around the smaller sides shoulders. “And you don’t want me to take it off, do you?”

“...Mm-hmmmm.” Logan presses his face against him harder, drawing out the sound.

Deceit sighs, debating. “Oh, alright, I’ll keep it on, for now... But if there are any rude comments, I’m going to go and change, okay?”

“M’kay.” Logan loosens his grip slightly, face still covered.

The self-preserving side smiles wider, carefully prying his koala’s arms off. “But for now, we need to go eat dinner. We don’t want the other sides to eat all of it do we?”

Logan shakes his head vehemently, “Nooooooo…”

Deceit laughs at his reaction, “Then we need to go down to eat, or Remus and Roman are going to get it all!”

“NooooOOOOO!” Logan stumble runs to the door, bouncing in place while he waits for his carer to catch up to him. “We have to gooooo…”

Deceit laughs again, “Eager now, are we?”

Logan pouts, crossing his arms and looking up at him, “Nooo… I just want foooood…”

“...and maybe cuddles.” Deceit smiles at the tacked on ending.

“You’ll get those, but we have to get some food in you first. Growing boys need their nutrition, dearheart.”

The little side, sighs dramatically, tired of waiting. Deceit laughs again, then schools his face before opening the door to the hallway.


	8. A/N I PROMISE IM NOT DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing this! I just haven't been able to post it! I'm doing this, on my phone, in the dark, at 1 AM, BECAUSE OUR INTERNET WON'T WORK LONG ENOUGH TO UPLOAD!!! IT'S BEEN DOING THIS FOR WEEKS!! THE GUY WHO CAME TO CHECK IT OUT SAID EVERYTHING IS FINE??? BUT OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT???

Anyway, I'm not dead, I'm still writing this, I'm just trying to figure out how to upload it because my phone likes to shift text around when I type big chunks of words. I'm sorry!


End file.
